A drive train consists of a drive unit and mechanical components such as a crankshaft, a transmission and a differential, which transfer the power from the drive unit onto the surface being driven on. The drive unit can be an internal combustion engine or an electric motor, or a hybrid solution.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0210151A1 describes a tractor having a battery in conjunction with an electrical generator and an electric motor and including a first motor/generator, which is connected to the motor and to which the battery is connected. The first motor/generator can be operated as a motor, and thus the output shaft is supplied at least in part by electrical energy from the battery.
There is a need to adjust the drive unit in agricultural vehicles flexibly to power demands and simultaneously improve driving comfort.